Dare Devil confessions
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Hotaru blackmailed Natsume and others who can provide her with money into a game she created especially for blackmailing purposes. MxN and slight HxR


**Dare Devil confessions**

"Shit! Why did I allow myself to play? That Imai!" Ruka whispered in frustration. Natsume, who was sitting across him, heard him and cocked his eyebrows at him. Ruka knew why the latter did so as he didn't usually swear, but this was an extreme case which involved the grand Blackmailer 'Hotaru Imai'. Ruka whispered to him, "Must be on nerves."

He smiled weakly at the raven lad. Natsume turned back his attention to the stupid game Imai had suggested or more specifically blackmailed everyone she wanted to take part in - basically Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Sumire- except her best friend, Mikan, who as soon as she heard the word 'game', was up for it. Natsume would not have participated if Hotaru had not blackmailed him that she would tell his object of affection his feelings for her which would result in the brunette being confused. The raven lad did not want anything to change in the way the girl was open to him. He did not want his affection to make the girl avoid him. He had to tell her about his feelings for her soon but he was just waiting for the right moment.

Natsume stared the outside with boredom. They were returning back to the academy after a day out by bus. The bus was very sophisticated; it had a bathroom and a kitchen in it.

As each had allowed to sit next to his/her partner, the brunette had to sit next to him. Natsume was glad or he would have burned the other guys she could have chosen to sit with, Natsume probably didn't know that the girl would have wanted and chosen him to sit with even if they were not obliged to sit with their partner.

"Hyuuga?" Natsume looked at Hotaru when he heard her called him.

"Hn?" he replied emotionlessly.

"We'll begin with you." she exclaimed, eyes full of money sign. ($)

Natsume stared emotionlessly at her as she said, "Who is the girl or boy you like? In case you are gay, and as it is a devil dare game, you will be given a dare along with a truth. So, yours is that you must kiss her or him."

Natsume glanced from the side of his eye at Ruka, whose face seemed paled at the dare the raven lad just received. The crimson-eyed boy knew that the reason he seemed paled was not because he was still love with Mikan, trust him, he had gotten over her long time ago, he fell in love with someone else now, but because 'what if he had gotten that dare instead of Natsume, what would he have done?'.

Mikan, who had been excited, suddenly quietened down. Even though the brunette was dense enough not to realise Natsume's feelings, that didn't mean that she did not understand hers. She loved him; she knew that from the day she saw the raven lad hugging a girl or more exactly, the girl hugging him and she got a sudden want to rip him out of her embrace and hug him herself. That girl seemed at about 3 years younger than the raven lad and had raven hair. She was very pretty.

_Flashback_

_That night, Mikan expressed her weird feeling to Hotaru. Before explaining her, the raven-haired girl hit her with her baka-gun and told her that she had felt jealous when that incident happened. Hotaru told her that if she had felt jealous that meant she loved him a lot and that he meant a lot for her._

_Feeling weary about the other girl, she asked Ruka, who knew (like Hotaru) that Mikan and Natsume loved each other, whether he knew that girl._

_Ruka replied while laughing, "She's his little sister, you know the one Youchi always talk with on the phone, that guy is smitten by her, I tell you."_

_He then said more seriously, "Why did you want to know?"_

_The girl found herself strangely relieved. She smiled at him, pecked him on the cheeks and left, while singing to herself. Ruka blushed and stared curiously at the back of the girl._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan braced herself to feel her heart tear when Natsume opened his mouth, only to say," She's an idiotic, moronic, childish girl who still wears printed designed panties at 17."

The brunette felt her eyes widened with surprise and stared at the raven guy, shocked. To say that she was shocked was an understatement, she was way beyond surprise.

Natsume could have lied if only the blackmailer had not attached a lie detector on everyone's hand and if ever they lied, they would be electrocuted. However, he could have easily destroyed it, if he wanted. He was tired of waiting. He was determined to make her his today.

He then caught her by the hair and pulled her closer to him. He smashed his lips to hers. The girl closed her eyes and draped herself closer against him and laid one of her hand along his neck and the other was fist-ed against his raven hair.

The heated kiss was broken by Hotaru, who baka-gunned them. She exclaimed, "1000 $ each for wasting my bullets and for making you both confess your feeling to each other."

Natsume glared at her for hitting him and disturbing their make-out session. He stood up, pulling up the brunette with him to another corner of the bus; that is the bathroom, where he would be able to kiss her without being disturbed.

One could wonder as to why Sumire was not throwing a tantrum (and was not even bothered with Natsume like before) when she heard Natsume's confession. Well it was simply because she realised her love for Koko as well as Natsume's for Mikan. She and Koko had been together since one year.

"It's your turn, Bunny-boy. Do you love someone? Kiss her." Hotaru said to Ruka.

Hotaru was eager to know; she would make 'MONEY', but she would feel a little sad, not that she would show her feelings, as she liked him a little bit more than a friend which meant that she loved him.

"Umm...It...It's...umm...Y...ou." He stuttered.

For the first time, Ruka found her shocked. He wouldn't know that she was the slight widening of her eyes proved it.

She regained her composure and said in an emotionless voice, "Likewise."

Ruka blushed and pecked her cheeks. He then looked at Koko and Sumire who seemed shocked. More specifically, only Sumire was, Koko was laughing hard at Ruka's nervousness. He fell unconscious when he felt the wrath of Hotaru's 'baka-gun'.

Our favourite couple returned with Mikan ahead, looking very flushed and Natsume trailing boredly after her. He had preferred to stay back there with his girlfriend. However, Mikan insisted to return, so he had to follow.

Natsume smirked at Ruka and said, "So, you are Imai's boyfriend now!"

"What?" Mikan exclaimed.

"How did this happen?"

Sumire narrated the story, exaggerating a bit, but then said to Mikan, who had exclaimed that she wished she was there to hear the confession, "What were you doing back there in the bathroom?"

"Um..." Mikan trailed while flushing, causing the raven lad to smirk.

He hugged her by the waist and rested his hold there.

Sumire's attention was diverted when Hotaru said in an evil tone, "It's your turn."

"NOOOOO, Help!" she screamed.

**The End**


End file.
